Embodiments relate to an apparatus and method for transporting containers or container packs. Containers or container packs can be transported along several transport sections of a manufacturing apparatus by different consecutive transport units. Each of these individual transport units can include a drive such as for example an electric motor, in order to convey containers or container packs. Further, such apparatus can include sensor units, such as for example congestion detectors which detect congestion of the containers or container packs along the transport route, in order to control the respective drive units, to allow for proper system reaction in such situations.
German Reference DE 10 2008 053 715 A1, discloses a transport system for packaging means. The transport system is described as including an electric measurement module that in turn includes a sensor for detecting a physical parameter. Further, the measurement module is provided on a transport element and includes an RFID-TAG or RFID transponder of suitable design. In other systems, a plurality of integrated sensor units are included which are connected to the individual control units for example via BUS systems. For transport control, such sensors are conventionally wired with so-called BUS lines. Such systems are associated with high costs and are limited by cleaning-related disadvantages. A further disadvantage is electromagnetic compatibility (EMV), which can only be achieved through means of suitable shielding measures or on-site separation of power cables.